Breakdown x reader
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: Any breakdown lovers? If you are then here's a story about him.ratings may go up...probably.
1. Chapter 1

you just got ground bridged back from a patrol and you were exhausted.

"Ugh,now I know how knockout feels about patrols...and paint." You groaned as you got up until you bumped into **HIM.** your crush.

"(Y/N)!" Breakdown exclaimed.

"H-hello...breakdown." You stammered slightly blushing.

How was your patrol?"breakdown asked.

"Good." You replied.

Breakdown nodded and said nothing.

You smiled and stared into his bright yellow optics for a few minutes.(this isn't helping me...)

Breakdown clearedhis throat to break the silence. "Well,I have to go back to work so... I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay..bye, breakdown." You sighed seeing your crush leave you.

"Well,someone's blushing." Your mostly annoying brother knockout stated.

"What doyou want knockout.?" You asked.

"I overheard your conversation between you and breakdown that was...how do I put this?okay." Knockout said.

"I I felt nervous and I don't know if he likes me." You groaned.

Knockout smiled and put a servo on my shoulder. "He'll come around."

"Probably." You whispered.

 **I know not my best. Have any suggestions?let me know.**


	2. When he admits he loves you

**sorry for not putting a chapter title in the last tablet was acting up on me.**

 **"** Y/N!" You heard your brother Knockout yell as you were sleeping.

" **PRIMUS!WHAT?!"** you yelled as you got up.

"Father wants us to go on patrol." Knockout said.

" you can tell Megatron that I'm not getting up." You mumbled.

"It's important you dumbaft!" Knockout exclaimed .

You growled and punchedKnockout in the face.

" just one thing,is breakdown coming?"

"Yes."Knockout groaned.

Once you heard those words you grinned widely.

" good!"

"Why?!"Knockout asked rubbing his helm.

"So I can have alone time with him!you big dummy!" You explained.

" ,you ready?"Knockout asked.

" sure...let my hellishnightmare begin."

 **LATER(I forgot to put soundwave in geez.)**

"everybody remember the plan?Knockout?" Breakdown asked looking at Knockout.

"yes."knockout replied nervously.

" what was it?"

"Uh...have soundwave infiltrate the Autobots plans?"

"Yes."Breakdown growled.

You rolled your eyes at seeing Knockout remember something other than racing.

" soundwave!you and me-"breakdown started to say but was interrupted by Knockout.

" on second thought how about you stay here with Y/N and I go with soundwave?"knockout asked.

You looked at breakdown and blushed.

" _Damn it knockout"_

you groaned and walked up to knockout.

"What are you doing?!" You whispered.

"Saving your aft from getting pummeled." Knockout replied.

" knockout if your ready?" Breakdown groaned.

"As always!" Knockout exclaimed transforming to his alt mode and driving off.

As soon as soundwave and Knockout left you sat near a rock and sighed.

"Hey Y/N."Breakdown said sitting next to you.

" hey breakdown."you mumbled.

"Look...Y/N I want to apologize about yesterday." Breakdown said rubbing the back of his helm.

"It's fine breakdown. Just forget about it." You groaned putting your helm on your legs.

"I also want to admit something to you." Breakdown said picking up your helm.

" is it?"

"I love you."breakdown said.

You looked at breakdown surprisingly with your jaw dangling. You never thought those words would come out of his mouth.

"You do?"

"Yes.I was kinda scared to tell you." Breakdown replied chuckling.

" scared? Come on you're the toughest mech I ever known. "You said slightly punching breakdown on the arm.

Breakdown smiled at the compliment you gave him.

" thanks."

You smirked and kissed breakdown on the lips.

"Your welcome."

" **BREAKDOWN!** " knockout yelled.

"Primus...what is it?!" Breakdown groaned.

"Autobots...infiltration...caught." Knockout panted.

You facepalmed at seeing him like that.

" **SPIT IT OUT!"** breakdown yelled.

" okay!the Autobots caught us trying to find their we didn't have enough time to do anything."knockout explained.

"We may need megatrons help with this. Alright,decepticons fall back." Breakdown mumbled.

" _Breakdown loves me?"_ you thought as you and the others went back to the warship.

 **Any suggestions?if so let me know.**


	3. Afraid of cats!

**A/N: This idea of Breakdown being afraid of cats poppedd into my head.**

 **"** So why are we out here?" You asked as you took a walk with Breakdown in the woods.

"I don't know." Breakdown shrugged looking around seeing that their was absolutely nothing to look at except trees.

You were about to say something but you heard a meow and saw a cat rub against your pedes.

"AWW!It's a cat!" You exclaimed picking up the cat and stroking it with your servo.

"AHHH!Y/N!PUT THE CAT DOWN!"Breakdown slowly backed away hiding behind a tree." IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED...I'M AFRAID OF CATS!"

You looked atBreakdown with a confused look and then started laughing. "Pfft!you are?!"

"Yes now get that thing away from me before I kill it!" He growled bringing out his hammer.

You started to put down the cat but decided to chase Breakdown with it."oh breaky!"

"WHAT THE?!GET THAT THING AWAYFROM ME!" Breakdown screamed running away from you.

"NO!" You replied catching up to him fast.

"Y/N!"Breakdown exclaimed.

you rolled your eyesand put the cat down."happy now?"

"Very"breakdown replied panting.

You smirked and pinned Breakdown to the ground.

"Meow"

"Very funny."Breakdown growled as he kissed you.

"Can we go home now?" You asked helpingBreakdown up.

"Yes."Breakdown nodded."oh and never do that again."

You grinnedand picked up the cat again.

"STOP!"Breakdown growled lightly pushing you away from him.

"I'm just kidding!" You chuckled putting the cat down.

"You better."Breakdown growled.


	4. waking up Knockout

"Breakdown I'm bored." You groaned as you sat in Breakdowns lap.

"Your always bored Y/N." Breakdown mumbled shoving you off his lap .

"Oh come on!I want to do something fun!" You exclaimed laying your head on his shoulder.

Breakdown rolled his eyesand smiled at you."okay...what do you wanna do? "He asked giving you a small kiss on the faceplate.

You smirkedand thought of a good idea." We could bother knockout. "

Breakdown sighed and thought for a then nodded in agreement and followed you to knockouts med bay.

"Huh...I forgot he fell asleep." You shrugged and leaned over to knockouts audio receptor. " **WAKE UP YOU LAZY AFT!"**

 **"AHHH!...Y/N?!BREAKDOWN?!"** Knockout yelled.

"Ah man!you should have seen your face!" You exclaimed holding back a laugh.

Knockout rolled his optics."why don't you go make out with Breakdown or something? "

"Well why don't you go kill steve?" You asked slowly walking away from Knockout.

" **THATS IT!** " knockout growled as he started chasing you throughout the nemesis.

"YOU DESERVED IT THOUGH!"youexclaimed running faster until you saw your sire giving you a glare.

" Y/N!KNOCKOUT!WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"Megatron growled.

"Whatever I did was his fault!" You replied pointing at knockout.

"What the?!I AM ONE SECOND FROM KICKING YOU BACK TO CYBERTRON!" Knockout growled . you almost thought that flames were burning in his eyes.

" **SILENCE!**...I don't care who did it as long as you two stop arguing like annoying earth children!" Megatron shouted.

"So..we're not grounded?" Knockout asked.

Megatron sighed and turned around to face me and knockout." I don't need you two ripping each other to pieces in one room!"

"Uh okay."Knockout chuckled nervously hiding behind you.

Megatron shook his helm and left.

" hey..at least we didn't get in trouble!"you said pushing knockout off of you.

"Yeah but next time you wake me up I'm sending you back to cybertron."knockout mumbled.

You rolled your eyes and hit the back of knockouts helm." Yeah whatever. "


End file.
